Beauty and The Beast - A Jori Story
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Jade as the Beast and Tori as Belle. A classic love tale get Jori-fied! Rated M for last chapter BTW!
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast – A Jori Story

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young princess lived in a shinning castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned her away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The princess tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in her heart. And as punishment she transformed her into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the beast concealed herself inside her castle. A magic mirror is her only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her 21st year. If she could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Just over the river and through the woods from the Princess' castle was a humble little town. The people were poor but happy. In this town lived a girl name Victoria, although she was known by the townspeople as Tori. She was the most beautiful girl in town. Every boy gushed at her appearance. Her personality; however, was another matter.

Tori, quite unlike the other girls in town, was smart. She was quick witted, loved music, and was unafraid to speak her mind. This, in such a small town, was a quality to be frowned upon when found in young women. Well, if the townspeople didn't like Tori, it was only fair that Tori not like them in return. Tori's dream was to get away. She wanted adventure, to escape the ever more boring daily lives of the simpleton townspeople.

There was one boy in town, who was particularly interested in Tori's beauty. He was the heartthrob of all the girls in town. He'd won countless hunting awards, he was strong, and he was dashingly handsome. His name was Ryder Daniels.

One day, Ryder was in the town square aiming at a flock of pheasants as they flew by. Of course, if anyone else were to hunt in the middle of town, they'd be scolded. However, since in was Ryder, none of the town authorities gave as much as a sideways glance as Ryder fired miscellaneous shots at the birds with his highly polished hunting rifle. In fact, a few of the saloon girls, who frequently followed Ryder around, sighing at every little thing he said or did, had come out to watch him shoot down the innocent fowl.

It was on this sunny, autumn day that Ryder happened to spot the girl he'd been hoping to see. Tori had just waked out of the music shop on the opposite side of the square, her nose buried deep into a music book of some sort. Ryder had his sights set on Tori. He planned to marry her. Their wedding would be the talk of the town, the event of the year. She'd become his perfect little housewife, they'd have a hunting lodge on the outskirts of town, and they'd have four or five boys running around the house. Being the over confident oaf he was, Ryder strapped his hunting rifle to his back and sauntered over to the girl.

"Hello, Tori," said Ryder, flashing Tori a toothy grin that usually had women drooling at his feet.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Daniels," replied Tori, still walking away and still quite consumed by what she was reading. Ryder, naturally disliking people's full attention being on anything besides him, snatched up the book. He turned it this way and that and flipped through the pages.

"How can you read this? There aren't any pictures? Just some dots and lines," asked a puzzled Ryder.

"They're music notes," said Tori, getting quite annoyed by Ryder, "Now Ryder, may I have my book back?" Ryder chuckled as tossed it over his shoulder in Tori's general direction. Tori missed the catch and her brand new book landed right smack in the middle of a big puddle of mud. Tori furrowed her brow in frustration. She picked up the book and started cleaning in on her the apron that covered her pale blue dress.

"If you'll excuse me, Monsieur Daniels, I really ought to be getting back to my father," said Tori patiently. Ryder let her go with a dismissive nod, content with how their exchange had gone. He was more than confident that Tori wanted him as she jogged to her father's cottage on the edge of town.

"What's wrong with her?" asked one of the three saloon girls who'd been watching Tori and Ryder with jealousy.

"She's crazy!" said another.

"He's gorgeous," sighed the third.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori rushed home to find her father in his workshop. He had been working on a new contraption for the fair in the next town over. He'd tired many years to get first prize for his inventions, yet somehow, they never saw his true genius as Tori did. Every year, Tori's dad promised her that as soon as he won first prize, he'd pay to have a glass case built for his first prize trophy, then give the rest of the money to Tori to go on an adventure somewhere.

Tori's father had just finished an automatic woodchopper. He showed Tori how it worked then packed up to go to the fair. He hoisted the machine onto the wagon pulled by their Clydesdale, Philippe, and went on his way. Tori stood on the stoop until her father disappeared behind a hill and went inside to practice songs from her new book.

Not two hours after Tori's father had gone, Ryder was at the front door with half the town having a party on Tori's front lawn. Ryder was dressed in a clean, pressed suit with a flower pinned to the breast. He strode to the door and addressed the crowd before knocking.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First I've gotta go in their and propose to the girl!" Ryder chuckled and the townspeople convulsed with laughter at the mediocre joke as the three saloon girls sobbed at a nearby table.

Tori shook her head as her reading was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. She set her book down, carful to keep her page, and walked to the peephole to see who was there. She sighed as the dopey smirk of Ryder met her eye. She opened the door and Ryder brushed her aside, entering uninvited.

"Ryder, what a…pleasant surprise," said Tori as he strolled toward her.

"Isn't it though?" he sighed, looking especially pleased with himself, "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Tori, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't _love _to be in your shoes. This is the day…this is the day your dreams come true" Added Ryder, pausing to he clean his teeth with his tongue in a mirror.

Tori looked on with disgust as Ryder proposed to her and offered a life that sounded nothing less than dreadful to her. She declined, saying she didn't deserve him and pushed him out, and locked the door for good measure. Tori breathed a sigh of relief now that a locked door separated her and that overconfident, inconsiderate buffoon. Ryder was a man whose manners could try the kindness of even a girl like Tori.

First checking to make sure Ryder had gone, Tori slipped out the back door. She couldn't believe the nerve of him asking her to marry him. Tori needed the person she loved to understand she wanted more than to be a housewife in a quaint town for he rest of her life. Although she couldn't understand why, perhaps the meaningless existence did suit some women, but not her. As she strolled to through the field behind the cottage that over looked a grand valley with a river flowing through it, Philippe appeared. He galloped through the grass toward her with the wagon but Tori's father was not with him. Tori grabbed Philippe's bridle and pulled his giant head towards her own, trying to calm the frazzled horse.

"Philippe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa?" She patted the horse, bringing their faces ever closer in a questioning manner, "Where is he, Philippe? What happened? We have to find him! You have to take me to him!" Tori unhitched the wagon from the horse, grabbed a cloak off a hook in the back of the house, and scrambled onto the saddle of the large animal.

Philippe hesitantly took Tori through the woods to a dark, gloomy castle. There was no light in the windows and the palace looked as though it had once been grand, but had since fallen into disrepair. The inside was no different. The dingy foyer was a bone chilling temperature and gargoyles lurked around each corner and in every shadow. A little ways off, an enchanted candle stick and clock were discussing the arrival of this beautiful, young girl.

"Beck! This is her! The girl who is to break the spell!" exclaimed the candlestick.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andre!" retorted the clock, "The Master isn't going to be impressed by some silly, little farm girl."

"But just look at her! She'd brave enough to come here isn't she? She must be looking for Monsieur Vega. I'd bet my flames that this is the old man's daughter. Besides, Master has never shown quite an interest in men as many women of her age!" replied Andre cheerfully. Beck rolled his eyes as Andre hopped off to light Tori's way to her father.

Tori followed the moving light, thinking there must be someone here who knew where her father was. She called out to them but no one responded.

"Tori?" came a weak voice.

"Papa?" called Tori as she raced up the stairs of a tower to find her father in a cold jail cell. He held out his hand and she ran to him.

"Tori!" a smile spread across his old face and his voice was warmer, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Papa, you're freezing!" Tori observed.

"Tori, you have to get out of here!" Her father warned. Just as Tori was about to protest, the light from the torches on the wall were extinguished. The only thing lighting the cold room was moonlight that came in through a barred skylight. Tori and her father heard a low growl coming from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and The Beast – A Jori Story Ch. 3

"What are you doing here?" said a loud female voice.

"My name is Tori Vega," said Tori with as much courage as she could muster, "I've come for my Father."

"He's my prisoner now. Don't bother," The voice was cold and confident, but Tori could see her father wouldn't last a week in these conditions.

"Please! Can't you see he's sick? He may be dying!" pleaded Tori.

"That's no longer your concern!" The voice shot back.

"Take me instead," said Tori. A deadly silence fell over the room as the Master of the castle considered the compromise. The old man certainly wasn't going to help her break this ungodly curse, although the Master has been hoping for a young man. But there was something about this girl that gave her hope.

"You'd take his place?" asked the Master hopefully.

"No, Tori! I won't let you do this!" yelled Tori's dad from his cell. Tori turned her back on her father and disregarded his plea even though it broke her heart.

"Come into the light…" she requested of the Master. The Master hesitated but figured this girl would see her at some point if she were to remain here forever. The Master stretched out her paw and stepped into the dim moonlight. She stood on her back paws and stretched to her full height. Tori gasped as she saw the great lioness of a beast standing before her. The catlike animal's long fur was a stunning jet black and the Master was clad in a scarlet cloak.

"You have my word," Tori's voice shook. The Master nodded, grabbed the old man, and put him into a self-driven coach.

"Take him to the village," the master muttered and the coach rolled away. Tori collapsed onto the hard stone floor and wept. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to man who'd raised her, and now she'd never see him again. The Master returned to find Tori in this state and couldn't put her finger on why her heart lurched as she'd ripped the pair apart.

"Tori was it?" The Master sighed. The girl nodded. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room? But I thought…" Tori was cut off.

"You wanna stay in the tower?" The Master said sarcastically.

"No," said Tori shortly.

"Than follow me," said the Master, "and by the way, you may call me Jade." Tori nodded and followed Jade. A walking clock and candlestick joined Tori and Jade as they made their way through the many dark corridors of the gloomy castle.

"Say something to her," growled Andre under his breath to Jade.

"Er…I hope you like it here…" said Jade nervously. She glanced at Andre who motioned for her to continue. "This is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the West…"

"It's forbidden!" Snapped Jade, rounding on Tori. Jade turned away and continued to lead Tori to her room. "You will join me for dinner," Jade said as she stopped by a door and motioned that this was to be Tori's room, "That's not a request!" The Master slammed the door and Tori fell on the bed sobbing.

Later that evening, Tori herd a soft knock at the door. It was too soft to be Jade, who, Tori expected, would bang on it. Tori pulled herself together and called out.

"Who is it?" she said weakly.

"Cat, dear!" a cheerful voice sing-songed. Tori opened the door and a cute, red teapot hopped in with the rest of her tea set hoping behind her.

"But you're a…" Tori started as she backed into a large wardrobe that also spoke to her.

"Opps, careful!" sang the wardrobe; Tori later learned went by the name of Trina.

"This is impossible," Tori exclaimed, "And the talking clock and candlestick earlier!"

"I know it is," said Trina, leaning on the bed, "But here we are!"

"Told you she was pretty, Cat," said Robbie, one of the teacups. Cat poured some tea for Tori into Robbie and Tori gratefully took it. The three calmed Tori, telling her the Master wasn't all that bad once you got to know her. Cat and Robbie left with the tea set to go help with dinner and Trina inquired about what to dress Tori in for dinner. Tori answered promptly that she wasn't going.

Meanwhile, Jade was stalking back and fourth in front of a roaring fire, wondering where her guest was.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down! Why isn't she here yet?!" Jade growled at Cat and Andre who were perched on the mantle. Soon Beck appeared and announced that Tori wasn't coming. "What?!" roared Jade as she dashed out of the room and thundered up the stairs. Jade stopped and Tori's door and slammed on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" roared Jade.

"I'm not hungry!" replied Tori stubbornly.

"You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" yelled Jade.

"Master," Beck intervened, "I could be wrong, but that may not be the right way to win the girl's affections," Jade asked politely and Tori declined once more. Jade growled a low and dangerous growl.

"If she doesn't eat with me, than she doesn't eat at all. That's an order," Jade declared as she stalked back to the West Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

B&TB: Ch 4

Tori glanced at the clock. It was 10:30 pm and her stomach was growling. She knew she wasn't going to be able to stay up here much longer so she crept out of her room and hoped that Jade had retired to her room for the night. Tori entered the kitchen to find Cat, Beck, and Andre conversing with a stove by the name of Sikowitz.

"Excuse me?" Tori said quietly. They all turned to look at her.

"Ahh, Madame Vega! We were wondering when we'd see your beautiful face again," said Andre cheerfully, "At your service, mademoiselle!"

"I am a little hungry," said Tori nervously.

"Did you hear that?" said Cat, "She's hungry!"

"Okay, okay just shhhhh!" said Beck, "We'll not want to wake the Master!"

"Oh nonsense, Beck!" said Andre, "This girl is our guest now!" Cat and Andre put out a marvelous spread and sang a song worthy of Broadway as Tori ate her fill.

"Bravo, that was wonderful!" exclaimed Tori clapping.

"Now can we do anything else for you?" asked Andre with a friendly smile as the dished cleaned and put themselves away.

"Well I would like to explore a little. It's my first time in an enchanted castle," said Tori eagerly. Beck and Andre led Tori through the many long corridors of the old castle. Beck was in the lead throwing countless facts at Tori about this and that regarding the architecture or history.

"And here we have the Wes…never mind!" said Beck, cutting himself off midsentence, "Next to the Library!"

"You have a Library?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Oh yes! With thousands of books! This way!" said Andre, excited to get the topic off what they'd just revealed was the forbidden section of the palace. Tori turned on her heels and walked up the stairs as soon as she knew Andre and Beck were sure she was following them.

The West Wing was even more torn up than the rest of the castle. Tori figured it had gotten this way in Jade's various fits of anger over the years. She had a terrible temper. Tori made her way down the hallway and stopped at a framed painting. The canvas was slashed through the middle as if someone had taken a blade to it. Tori held up the bottom half of the canvas to reveal a painting of a beautiful young girl. She had dark hair and was dressed in all black. She wore a silver crown atop her head and she wasn't smiling in the portrait.

The piercing gaze reminded Tori of someone, but she couldn't say whom. Tori shrugged it off as someone she'd met in a dream or perhaps passed in town and continued down the hall. She came to a large pair of wooden doors with lion head knockers hanging on them. She opened them and stepped inside a room she guessed was Jade's. The room was a huge master suite that was now in ruins. The only thing that shown with light was a single pink rose that seemed to float underneath a glass top.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tori glided across the floor towards it. She lifted the lid off and just as she was about the brush a silky petal with the pads of her fingertips, a claw came down on the glass top, concealing the rose and pushing Tori aside. Jade stood before her, looking angrier than ever.

"Why did you come here?" Jade bellowed, not waiting for a response, "I warned you never to come here! Do you realize what you could have done! GET OUT!" Tori ran from the room, down the steps, out of the palace, and grabbed Philippe. She no longer cared about whatever promise she'd made to this monster. She had to get away.

Philippe galloped through the snowy wood, taking no notice of the branches that would periodically smack him in the face. Tori urged him on, until Philippe suddenly stopped. Tori kicked and kicked but Philippe wouldn't budge. Tori wondered what he was on about until she saw a pair of great big, yellow eyes wickedly glaring at her through the feeble light offered through the trees. The pair of eyes was joined by another, and then another, until it seemed as though the girl and horse were surrounded by eyes. A pack of mangy looking wolves stalked out of the forest, growling and licking their chops.

Tori spotted and opening and gave Philippe the signal to move. He made a mad dash for it. He made it out of the clearing but the wolves were hot on his tail. Philippe dashed across another field but it was ice and he plunged into the icy depths. Tori helped him as best she could to get to the other side but once they were out, they were surrounded again. Just as the wolves were closing in, a fierce roar shook through the forest. A blur of black dashed past Tori and Philippe and attacked the wolf pack.

It was Jade. She took on the entire pack at once, swiping at them with her large paws, snapping at them with her sharp fangs, and hitting at them with her far superior strength. Jade threw the apparent ringleader against a tree and it passed out, leaving the rest of the pack without its alpha. Left unguarded and leaderless, the pack withdrew into the dark forest, squealing all along the way. Jade gave Tori a glance and puffed out a breath through her nose, and then she collapsed in the snow.

Tori turned to Philippe and nearly got on and rode away for good, but something stopped her. She'd disobeyed Jade's one rule, ran away, therefore breaking her vow, and yet Jade still came to her rescue. Tori knew she wasn't going to be able to live with herself if she left Jade here to die in the snow. She sighed and with much trouble, hoisted the unconscious beast onto the Clydesdale's saddle and led Philippe back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

B&TB Ch 5

Tori poured hot water from Cat into a basin with a cloth soaking in it. Jade was sitting in her chair by the fireplace and she began licking at the worst of her wounds, which was on the forearm of one of her front legs.

"Here now," said Tori, wringing out the cloth and taking a step toward the beast, "Don't do that. Just hold still." Tori pressed the hot cloth on the wound and Jade howled in pain.

"That hurts!" Jade growled.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Tori retorted.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened,"

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Jade held up a finger in protest but was momentarily stumped by Tori's response.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn how to control your Temper!" Tori shot at the Master. Jade had to admit, Tori was brave to challenge her and she might even have a point. "Now hold still, this might sting a little," Tori continued to pat the deep bites on Jades arm. The hot rag stung at first but eventually it stopped and Jade felt the warmth seep into the pulsing gashes and calm them. Jade relaxed and allowed Tori to nurse her. It felt good having someone who cared.

"By the way," started Tori more cautiously, "Thank you, for saving my life," Jade's hard expression softened and she looked down at the girl.

"You're welcome," she replied simply. Tori dressed Jade's wounds and retired for the night. Jade did the same. Each had seen something in the other that night. It was something that hadn't been there before. Jade saw hope and Tori saw that Jade's heart might be made of something more than stone.

Over the next few days, Tori nursed Jade back to health and Jade indirectly made sure Tori got over the cold she'd gotten from being in the icy water. She sent Cat in frequently with herbal tea and had some of the servants run errands to the town for medicine. Tori knew it was Jade sending the care to her room but knew Jade didn't want her to know so she never mentioned it. But she did, indeed, smile to herself each time Cat came to her room with a fresh pot of tea or a tray was sent with medicine and water to wash it down with.

One morning Jade sat on her balcony with Andre, watching over Tori as she walked through the snowy gardens with Philippe. Jade touched the bandaged arm and sighed.

"Something bothering you, my liege?" asked Andre with a knowing grin.

"I want to thank her," said Jade, "I mean properly. Not just sending stupid tea and dumb medicine anonomously to her room! But I don't know how."

"I hear she has a great love of music," offered Andre, "I hear her singing around the palace day and night. She's got a lovely voice."

"The music room!" exclaimed Jade, picking her chin up off the paw she'd been resting it on, "I'll give her the music room!" Andre nodded his head in approval but Jade was already making her way down the many flights of stairs to the gardens. Jade reached Tori with excitement and led her inside, hanging her cloak for her.

"I have something to show you!" Jade said excitedly, "But first, you have to close your eyes and promise not to open them until I say." Tori gave Jade a skeptical look but obeyed as she'd noticed a change in Jade. She seemed so genuinely excited about what she was about to show her and Tori found it kind of cute. Jade took Tori's hands in her own large paws and led her down a corridor Tori had never been before. Tori herd Jade leave her to open a door and then herd a scuffle of paws on tiled floors. Jade scrambled to open the curtains in the great hall and let the brilliant light in. This was the one room Jade had not let fall into disrepair as she, when she was human, had had a great love of music herself.

"Okay," began Jade, "Now." Tori opened her eyes and was delighted at what she saw. A brilliantly kept music hall was laid out before her. Music books sat of shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling, there was every kind of instrument imaginable, and beautiful glass windows illuminated the grand room with a bright, natural light.

"Oh my god!" said Tori, speechless, "I don't know what to say…"

"Do you like it?" Jade asked nervously.

"It's wonderful!" exclaimed Tori, "I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"Then it's yours," said Jade.

"Really?" Jade nodded, "Thank you so much!" Tori ran to Jade and wrapped her arms around the strong neck. She relocated her hands and placed them in Jades outstretched paws, finding the hug a little more awkward than she'd intended, but they were getting there. They were changing each other for the better.

Jade allowed Tori to examine the room from top to bottom. She just watched. She was fascinated at how utterly lovely Tori found the room. As a girl, Jade had always liked the room, but didn't find anything extraordinary about it. Tori thought it was the most wonderful thing in the whole world and Jade liked that.

"So," Jade said, clearing her throat, "Can I…count on you for dinner this evening?" Tori looked up from a book she'd been looking at and gave Jade a smile. A real smile, one that made her face light up, and gave Jade a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd never felt before. She liked it though.

"It would be my honor," Tori said before going back to her reading. Jade grinned to herself and left Tori to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Tori's father was in the village gathering followers. He told a tale of a horrible beast that was keeping his daughter hostage. Few would listen to him, telling him he was insane. Finally he came to the pub where, although he hated to admit it, he saw a little hope in Ryder Daniels. His hunting would come in handy against the monster.

"Er, Monsieur Daniels?" asked Mr. Vega, walking slowly up to the great, horned chair adorned with the pelts of Ryder's past kills.

"Oh! Hi there, old man!" said Ryder chuckling, "What can I do for you?"

"Tori's been taken by a horrible monstrous beast! It lives in the castle through the woods! Please, I beg of you, help me!" cried the desperate inventor.

"Okay, old man, we'll help you," said Ryder, signaling for some brutes to come forward.

"You will?" asked Mr. Vega hopefully.

"Sure!" replied Ryder as the two men took the old man and threw him out of the pub into a snow bank. The rest of the people in the pub roared with laughter, calling the man "crazy, old Vega". This gave Ryder an idea. If he claimed that Vega was mentally unstable, Tori would do anything to keep him out of an asylum. Including marry him. He didn't worry too much about Vega defending himself. After all, it was his word against Ryder's.

Old Mr. Vega was already back at his cottage, fuming that the townspeople didn't believe him. He was stuffing things furiously into a pack: some maps, a flashlight, and even a knife. He didn't really plan on using the third thing, being the timid man he was. He just wanted his daughter back…and his horse for that matter.

* * *

Jade rushed up to the West Wing and called Cat, Beck, and the coat rack. She ordered a bath to be drawn and an outfit be picked. This was going to be the best dinner Tori's ever had. First Jade was scrubbed and brushed until her coat gleamed. Then the coat rack came for a hair cut. It snipped here and there until it came up with a hairstyle.

"Ah, Master," said Andre, "You look so…so…"

"Stupid," said Jade.

"Yes, just what I was thinking," Andre clapped twice at the coat rack and it went back to work on another look. After a few more tries they seemed to get it right and dressed Jade in black trousers, a white blouse, a gold vest, and a blue and gold jacket. Normally they would've put her in a dress but they found that men's style clothing suited a beast more. Dresses always seemed to hang funny on a large catlike animal.

Tori had gone back to her room as well. She showered and did her hair in sort of curly, half ponytail look. Trina had picked out a beautiful yellow evening dress after picking out three others that Tori didn't like very much. Her make up was done and she was dressed. Tori looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Do you think Jade will like it?" she asked the staff nervously biting her bottom lip.

"You look gorgeous," replied Trina, "Jade will love it!" Tori blushed at the thought. She was beginning to like this new, softer Jade. Tori put the last finishing touches and walked out of her room. Jade was already on the other side of a brilliant staircase that came together in the middle and led them down to a magnificent ballroom. They met at the middle and Jade, standing on her hind legs, offered Tori her arm who took it with a smile.

Jade led Tori to a dinning table that had been laid out at the edge if the dance floor and Jade, for once, ate in a civilized manner. Without guests and being who she was, Jade's manners over the years, particularly her table manners, had become less than presentable. Tori was helping her though and they were at the stage were Jade could eat a meal without Tori nodding her head "yes" or shaking her head "no".

After they were done, Jade got up and walked to Tori's end of the table. She held out her paws and offered them to Tori. Tori took them and allowed Jade to lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Jade placed a paw on Tori's waist and held Tori's hand in the other. They began waltzing around the floor and the coat rack and a few of the other staff joined it in playing some music. Cat hummed quietly to herself, watching with Andre and Beck from the door.

Tori could barely breath and she couldn't tell why. She'd spent a long time with Jade, but something about being this close to her made Tori nervous, but the good kind. Tori smiled and leaned in, placing her head softly on Jade's broad shoulder. She felt Jade smile against her. They finished a third song and Jade led Tori out to the balcony. Jade could see Tori was cold so she offered her jacket.

"Tori?" Jade said nervously, "Are you…happy here with me?" Jade took Tori's small hands in her paws.

"Well, yes," replied Tori, but she looked out the horizon with a sad look in her eye.

"What is it?" asked Jade concerned.

"If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much," Tori sighed. An idea dawned on Jade. She ordered her magic mirror to be brought at once and handed it to Tori, telling her that it would show her what ever she liked.

"I'd like to see my father…please," Tori said to the mirror uneasily. The mirror glowed a suddenly a picture flashed on the glass. Tori's father was stumbling through the woods and looked in sorry shape. He collapsed to the forest floor and was coughing.

"Papa!" exclaimed Tori, "He's very sick. He might be dying, and he's all alone!" Jade turned away and looked out over the woods. She was torn and her heart was breaking. She couldn't let Tori's father die when there was something she could do about it, Tori would never forgive her. But Jade was falling hard for Tori and knew that she'd never come back to this god-awful place if Jade let her go. Jade looked down and cringed.

"Then you must go to him," said Jade weakly.

"What did you say?" asked Tori, not believing what she'd heard.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner…" replied Jade, not meeting Tori's eyes.

"You mean…I'm free?" said Tori.

"Yes," said Jade simply.

"Don't worry, Papa. I'm on my way," said Tori to the mirror, beginning to walk away. She turned back to return the mirror but Jade shook her head.

"Take it with you…so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me," Jade ran a shaky claw through Tori's soft brown hair.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," said Tori softly, cupping Jade's face in her hand briefly before rushing out the door. Tori put her blue dress back on, grabbed the few things she had, and rushed to get Philippe. Once again they were flying through the forest. She collected her father and they made their way home together while the beast stood on her balcony, roaring with agony. Tori could hear Jade and it broke her heart, but her father needed her.


	7. Chapter 7

B&TB Ch 7

Tori and her father made it back to the house. Tori put Philippe in his stall and went to nurse her father, who was asleep in bed. He'd been passed out when Tori found him. Tori took a damp cloth and put it on her father's forehead. He definitely had a fever. His eyes fluttered open a moment later.

"Tori?" he said groggily, "I thought I'd never see you again!" Mr. Vega embraced his daughter and asked how she'd escaped.

"I didn't escape, Papa. She…she let me go," said Tori lovingly.

"That horrible beast?" exclaimed her father.

"No! No! She's kind. She's…changed somehow," replied Tori. They heard a clank and Robbie came rolling out of Tori's bag.

"Tori? Why'd you go away?" He asked, "Is it because you don't like us?"

"Oh, Robbie, of course I like you," reassured Tori. There was a knock at the door. Tori got up and opened the door to a hideously skinny and sickly looking man.

"I've come to collect your father," said the dark voice of the man. He gestured to the coach behind him that had the logo of the town's insane asylum painted on the side. Tori's eyes widened.

"My father's not crazy!" she shouted at the man.

"So this monster he tells us all of is real?" said the man evilly, "And he's obviously captured you!" The men by the coach roared with laughter.

"I can prove it!" said Tori, rushing to get the mirror. She held it to the crowd that was gathering. "Show me the beast!" The mirror glowed and the crowd gasped as an image of Jade appeared. She roared ferociously.

"Is it dangerous?" yelled woman.

"No!" exclaimed Tori, "She looks rough but she's really kind and gentle."

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Ryder called out, "She'll make off with your children! She'll come after them in the night. We're not safe until she's dead!" They threw Tori and her father in the basement and locked the door from the outside. Ryder got on his black steed and led the men out of town and into the darkening forest as rain began to fall. Tori and her father banged at the cellar door but it was no use.

Robbie, who'd been watching from the window, had been playing around with some sort of contraption with an axe at the end. It seemed like the perfect thing to get Tori and her father out with. He started it up and made sure the coals were hot. The machine sprung to life and began moving toward the wooden door. The axe chopped right through but the machine was ruined in the process.

"You guys gotta try this thing," said a loopy Robbie. Tori thanked him and her and her father got the horse. They were once again making the journey to the beast's castle but this time, they were going to save the beast herself.

Ryder led the men to the castle door and had them cut down a tree to use as a battering ram. The men broke through the door and a deadly silence fell over the group. They expected all hell to break loose yet all they saw was a castle that lay in shambles. The men slowly walked into the once grand foyer, looking cautiously from side to side at the dusty objects that lay all around them.

"Now!" yelled a voice from within the castle. The objects sprang to life and began attacking the men. Cat and her other tea pots poured boiling water down onto the men's heads, sharp objects were chasing people left and right, and Trina was dressing men up in women's clothing. Ryder somehow managed to make it through the chaos and ran up the stairs in search of the monster his future wife was so fond of. The staff rejoiced as the defeated army ran, stumbled, and crawled away from the castle.

Ryder found Jade in her room, looking solemnly out the window. Jade turned around, pain in her eyes. She saw that Ryder was here to kill her, but she just turned her back and continued gazing out the window. Ryder took aim with his bow and arrow and released it into the beast's back. Jade sprung up and roared in pain. As she did so, Ryder ran up and pushed her through the glass onto the balcony. He cackled and kicked Jade off the balcony and onto the roof. Jade lay where she landed, unmoving, as Ryder jumped down after her.

"Get up!" Ryder mocked and kicked Jade further towards the edge, "What's the matter, beast? To kind and gentle to fight back?" Jade looked down as Tori and her father ran over the drawbridge.

"No! Ryder don't!" called Tori. Ryder was about the club Jade in the head.

"Tori?" said Jade weakly. Ryder swung but Jade caught the club and growled. Tori came back for her and that gave her all the strength she could ever need. Jade began pushing Ryder backwards as Tori rushed right through the front doors and up the stairs with Philippe. Lightning flashed and rain came down in sheets as Jade pursued Ryder across the rooftops.

Ryder took the head off of what he thought was Jade but was a stone gargoyle. There were several in a row and he couldn't tell which one was Jade in the night. He began to walk slowly down the row of stone creatures.

"Come on out and fight!" shouted Ryder, "Were you in love with her beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?!" Jade fumed with anger as Ryder past her. She crept up behind him and he swung his stone club. Jade backed off as Ryder flailed the club in her direction.

"It's over, beast, Tori is mine!" Ryder declared. Jades brow furrowed in hate and she grabbed Ryder by the neck and held him over the side of the roof.

"Oh, please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" begged Ryder. What a coward, Jade thought. But she hesitated. Was she really going to let this man fall to his death? She brought Ryder back to the roof and dropped him.

"Get out," she growled to Ryder. Suddenly the voice of an angel reached the beast's ears.

"Jade!" Tori appeared on a balcony just a little ways above Jade.

"Tori?" said Jade hopefully. Tori held out her hand and Jade began to slowly climb toward her, her wounds slowing her. There hands touched and Jade cupped Tori's face with one paw.

"Tori, you came back," She whispered. Both of Tori's hand caressed the paw that Jade held to her face and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, a horrible ripping sound rang through the air and Jade roared. Ryder had climbed up behind Jade and stabbed her in the back. He went in for a second stab but lost his holding and fell unceremoniously to his death. Tori caught the front of Jade's shirt and pulled her up onto the balcony. It was clear though. The great beast was dying.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori laid Jade down gently as the pouring rain splashed on their faces. Tori's hand found its way to Jade's face and she stroked it lightly. Jade's eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy and rapid.

"You came back," Jade said with some difficulty.

"Of course I came back," replied Tori, "I couldn't let them…oh this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner" Tori held Jade to her briefly.

"Maybe...It's bett...It's better this way," Jade breathed out. Tori shook her head.

"No, don't talk like that!" said Tori, trying to calm her, "You'll be alright, we're together now. Everything's going to be fine!" Tori loosened the collar on Jade's shirt as Jade coughed. She smiled up at Tori. The girl she loved was trying to hard to convince both of them of what she was saying. But Jade knew she'd be gone soon. She'd be gone, and then Tori could have someone who deserved her.

"At least…I got to see you…one last time," Jade said as she cupped Tori's face in her paw. Tori painted a smile on her face, but she didn't feel the happiness that her expression conveyed. Both she and Jade knew what lay in store for the couple in only moments. As Jade looked up at the girl she loved so much, Tori's face slowly began to blur. Jade's eyes rolled back and her shoulders fell back against the stone. Tori dropped her paw to clasp her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No. No, please! Please don't leave me!" Tori whispered into the beast's chest, "I love you," And so the Master and his prisoner lay in the rain as Cat, Beck, and Andre watched the last petal fall from the rose. They hung their heads and a tear fell from Cat's eyes.

As Tori lay on Jade, sobbing into the already soaked blouse, she didn't notice some of the raindrops were beginning to change. Every few seconds, a raindrop would come down in a shinning color and spark as it hit the wet stone. Tori looked up with a start as they started coming down faster. Smoke rose from underneath Jade and she slowly began to rise into their air. Tori crawled backward and watched with amazement.

Jade hovered a few inches off the floor and began rotating. Before their very eyes, Jade's body began to glow through the dull light. The sharp claws turned into human hands, the fury back paws turned into feet, and last of all, the torso and head of the great lioness turned into a beautiful, young girl. The glow and smoke disappeared as quickly as it came and what had been Jade was laid gently back where she had been.

Tori took one step toward her, arm outstretched, but flinched back as the figure stirred. The girl, her back to Tori, got up and examined her new form. She turned around to face Tori, who was standing there speechless.

"Tori," said the girl taking Tori's hand, "It's me!" Tori looked at the girl skeptically. Tori slowly reached a hand up to the thick, black hair and ran her fingers through it. Then she looked into the girl's eyes. To her delight, she saw the deep, green eyes of the Jade she'd fallen in love with. Tori suddenly knew that the painting she'd seen all those months ago had been Jade as a human.

"It is you!" said Tori cheerfully, putting a hand on Jade's cheek. Jade slowly caressed Tori's face but then relocated her hand to her waist. She could finally feel and hold Tori like she'd wanted to for such a long time. She slowly moved her face towards Tori's and Tori's arms wrapped around her neck. Jade's lips finally met Tori's and they kissed passionately.

Fireworks erupted above the castle. The sparks spread over the walls and rooftops and the ugliness melted away to reveal the shinning palace Jade had once lived in. The cold, stone gargoyles turned into white, marble angels, Beck, Andre, and Robbie turned into boys, and Cat turned into a girl.

"Andre! Beck! Cat! Robbie!" said Jade hugging them each, "Look at us!"

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Andre as Jade picked Tori up and spun her around. The couple kissed again as Mr. Vega came up the stairs. He was grinning from ear to ear and sighed.

"Haha! I told you she would break the spell!" said Andre to Beck. Beck chuckled.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, my old friend, but I believe I believe I told you!" replied Beck

"No you didn't, I told you!" laughed Andre.

"You most certainly did not, you pea-brain!" said Beck challengingly

"On guard, you over grown pocket watch!" shot back Andre. Every one laughed as the two best friend quarreled in the background.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Cat?" asked Robbie hopfully.

"Of course, Robbie, of course" said cat with a huge grin. Jade pulled Tori towards her and they waltzed around like they did the night Jade realized she was out of her mind in love with Tori and the staff looked on with Tori's father, finally having the peace of mind that their master had learned to love.


	9. Epilogue

**Warning: This chapter is why the story's rated M**

Jade led Tori up to the West Wing, which was also completely transformed. The rubble had been cleared away and what was left was a magnificent master suite. The girls, however, barely noticed as they made there way to the bed. Jade sat on the edge of the bed and Tori stood before her. Jade's hands found Tori's waist and they kissed.

"I could get used to this," said Jade as Tori stood between her legs. Tori giggled and bit her bottom lip. Jade found that so damn cute!

"Why me?" said Tori.

"Because you loved me no matter how I looked," replied Jade, bringing Tori closer to her. Tori giggled again as Jade flipped her on her back against the mattress. Jade didn't want to be too rough, Tori was so delicate, but Jade could tell Tori enjoyed it when Jade was a little rough with her. Lust burned in Tori's eyes.

"Not like I mind how you look now," Tori smiled as she pulled Jade in for another kiss. Their kissing grew rougher and more urgent.

"This is how the beast does it," Jade whispered into Tori's ear with a mischievous grin on her face. Tori felt moisture collect in her panties when Jade said that to her. Fuck, this new Jade was sexy. Jade's lips moved their way down to Tori's neck. She sucked and nipped at it and Tori moaned. This only made Jade go faster.

"You're too dressed," Jade commented. It only took moments for Tori to slip out of her blue dress and Jade, since her clothes were sort of already ripped from the fight, took even less time. The girls stood looking at each other, each only wearing a bra and panties. How Jade got these on was beyond her. She certainly hadn't needed them as a beast…magic, man!

Jade laid Tori down gently back on the bed and pushed her up the mattress. Jade crawled up behind her and got on top of her. Jade placed one of her legs between Tori's and resumed kissing her. Jade got Tori's bra off and tossed it on the floor with her own. She took Tori's hardening nipple in her mouth and sucked.

"Oh my god!" groaned Tori, "More, Jade!" Jade grinned, she loved seeing Tori come apart beneath her. She angled her hips downwards and slowly ground her center against Tori's. Tori moaned with pleasure so Jade did it again and built up a steady rhythm, never breaking their feverish kissing. Jade knew the foreplay would have to end soon before she and her girlfriend came without Jade even getting inside of her yet. This time it was Tori who broke the kiss. She gasped for breath and slipped out of her wet panties.

"You won't be needing these," said Tori seductively as she pulled Jade's slowly down her legs, kissing down the inside of her thigh as she went. The underwear joined the rest of the girls' clothing on the ground.

"God you're beautiful!" whispered Jade, laying back on top of Tori.

"I was just about to say the same about you," giggled Tori.

"Now where were we?" asked Jade, not waiting for a response. She began kissing from Tori's mouth, to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, and finally reached her destination. She looked up at Tori who nodded. Jade began kissing the inside of Tori's thighs, higher and higher until she reached Tori's dripping clit.

"So wet…" Tori shivered as she felt Jade's hot breath on her. Jade licked once and then stuck her tongue inside Tori. Tori groaned Jade's name as Jade felt Tori's tight walls contract around her tongue. Jade pulled out and Tori furrowed her brow at the loss of contact. Jade chuckled and replaced her tongue with her fingers. Jade teased Tori, tickling and circling before she entered. Tori felt the pressure inside her rise and knew if Jade didn't do something soon, she'd come. So Jade slowly pushed one finger inside of Tori and began pumping it in and out.

"More, Jade! Harder!" begged Tori. Jade smiled and added another finger while picking up the pace. It didn't take long after that for Tori to reach her climax. Her breathing was heavy as she came down from her high.

"How was it?" asked Jade nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" said Tori grinning, "That was the best thing I've ever don in my entire life!" Jade let out a breath of relief.

"Don't forget you still have to repay the favor," Jade smiled, lying down and revealing to Tori her dripping center. Tori's eyes gleamed as she looked at Jade's clit. Tori licked her lips and climbed on top of Jade. They kissed harshly and Tori was further encouraged as she tasted herself on Jade's tongue. Tori mimicked Jade as she began kissing down Jade's body. She stopped to pay special attention to Jade's firm abs. Tori made her way down to Jade's clit and began licking and sucking at it, teasing Jade like Jade had teased her just minutes before.

"Do it, Tori!" commanded Jade. Tori smirked.

"…Beg," said Tori simply.

"What?" said Jade surprised, "No!" Jade was the master of this castle and a princess. Her girlfriend would fuck her when she wanted to be fucked.

"Yes," replied Tori.

"Why should I?" Jade shot at Tori.

"Because you want more of this," said Tori licking Jade's clit particularly slowly, a shiver went through Jade's body, "And you won't get more unless you beg me!" Tori seemed particularly satisfied with herself. Jade's center was throbbing and she needed a release. She hated it but she was going to have to beg.

"Okay, fine! Please Tori! I beg you, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" screamed Jade. Tori smirked. "Wipe that grin off your face, Vega, I'll get you next time." Tori plunged her tongue into Jade's wet heat. She loved how she could feel Jade's walls clamp around her tongue. She moved it in and out of Jade as a fast pace. Jade's hips bucked and her back arched. Tori could tell she was close. Jade screamed Tori's name as she came and rode out her orgasm.

Tori got up and laid down on the bed next to Jade. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori, pulling her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"I really will get you back for that, baby girl," laughed Jade. Tori giggled, she liked her new nickname, and felt butterflies in her stomach when Jade called her that.

"I know you will," said Tori, resting her head in the curve of Jade's neck, "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too," replied Jade, "Tori?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"Will you marry me?" asked Jade. Tori sat up and looked at Jade.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" said Jade. A huge smile spread across Tori's face.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" answered Tori, a tear rolling down her cheek. Jade wiped it away with her thumb and the couple settled down for the night in each other's arms. They knew they'd love each other forever and that this was the beginning of something magical. Even more magical than your fiancé turning from a girl into a beast, and then back to a girl. And they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
